


Dandelions

by SkinXLess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told her she didn’t have to. He had explained that on the nights of Remus’s transformations he sometimes wouldn’t make it in until past breakfast. But she had insisted she wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions

The common room was dark when James Potter finally snuck in, hours past curfew. His eyelids were heavy and the only thing he could think about was his four-poster, empty and waiting for him. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, and only one lamp remained lit by the dying fire. He was so focused on making his way to the Boys’ dormitory that he almost missed the petite redhead snoozing away on the couch.

He paused by it, taking in the sleeping form of one miss Lily Evans. His fellow head student was curled up on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin, quietly dosing. Her Charms book laid open on the floor in front of her, where it had landed after slipping from her grasp. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders, beautiful disarray.

She had waited up for him.

He told her she didn’t have to. He had explained that on the nights of Remus’s transformations he sometimes wouldn’t make it in until past breakfast. But she had insisted she wait. The sight of her filled him with warmth, it made his chest hurt, his heartache. It was a melancholy feeling. He couldn’t help but feel happy that she waited- that she cared- but at the same time he hated causing her trouble. They had only been dating a month, after all.

“Lily,” he whispered as he prodded her awake. Sitting beside her, he pulled her into his arms, her warm breath tickling his neck. “Wake up; you’ll catch a cold down here.”

She slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to focus them on him. “James?” She asked, groggily. “You’re back already?”

“Already?” He chuckled. “Lils, it’s almost sun up. How long have you been down here?”

“Since you left.” She bit her bottom lip, a sign that she was worried. “I wanted to make sure you – is that blood?” Her voice sobered, and her eyes cleared. She gestured to his hair line, asking again “James is that blood?”

He had forgotten about the scrape on his forehead. He quickly reached up, flattening his hair against it. “It’s just a bump, nothing really. I waited a little too long to get into the willow. It had already started waking up…” he watched her green eyes go wide with concern, and changed his tune. “It’s a head wound. They bleed a bit. It’s nothing, honestly.”

“James,” she grabbed his chin, twisting his face back towards her. They were so close their noses brushed. “Do you promise that you’re okay?”

“Yes, right as rain.” He nodded a little too enthusiastically just to get the point across.

He could see doubt clearly written across her face.

“It’ll look a lot better when I clean it, I swear. It’s probably microscopic.”

“Let’s clean it then, before you go off to bed or breakfast. Whatever time it is.” She grabbed her wand from inside her shirt.

“Wait, before that, you keep your wand in your bra?” He asked, distracted.

“Shut it, Potter.”

“How can a wand even fit in a bra? I’m not seeing how-”

“I said shut it Potter.”

“What else can you fit in there?”

She glared at him, her wand poised threateningly.

“Shutting up now,” He laughed. He loved winding her up.

She conjured a handkerchief and began scrubbing at the dried blood, once again capturing her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated. James played nice and held still as she worked. If it made her feel better then he’d go along with it. His head was smarting a bit, anyway.

“It isn’t as big as I thought,” Lily observed, pulling back.

“I honestly hope that’s the only time you’ll say that to me.” James quipped back.

“James,” she warned.

“Sorry.” He caught her wrist in his grip, pulling her closer. “I’m tired and you smell good, and I can’t think with you this close.”

“Then go to bed,” She laughed, pushing him away. “You kept me up all night already.”

“I said you didn’t have to wait.”

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t? I can’t sleep right not knowing if you’re okay or not.” She met his eyes, “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you. Is it too early to talk like that?”

“Of course not.” He took the handkerchief from her hands, looking down at the bloodstained fabric. “Wait, are these dandelions on this?”

“What?” Her face scrunched in confusion. “Oh, yes, they are.”

Little embroidered dandelions covered the piece of fabric, some fully red with his dried blood. “Why dandelions?”

“Because they’re not lilies.” She shrugged.

He looked up at her then, a grin spreading across his face. “You don’t like lilies, do you?”

She shook her head, “Not one bit.”


End file.
